rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 2 of war
Chapter for Yu-gi-oh Legends unite! (Back at the time brigade HQ the sun rose as and the time brigadiers, royal guards and Brigade droids will having breakfast while still in their Pj's, Finn walked into the cafeteria in some Pj's given by Yusei) Commander Dexter: Hey~ Rise and shine Finn the royal guards are making all kinds of breakfast for everyone care to join Finn: Sure (Then Koga, Kain, Miki and Setsuna arrived sharing a good laugh, the royal guards and Brigade droids were speechless then they all bowed to the queen respect her) Commander Dexter: Glad to have you back my queen, wasn't the same without you Setsuna: Thank you so much Dexter, so what's for breakfast? Commander Dexter: An all you can eat breakfast buffet. Setsuna: Sweet! Empress Miki: So what’s for breakfast? Commander Dexter: An all you can eat breakfast buffet. Empress Miki (smiles): Nice to meet you Princess of the moon. Serena Tsukino (smiles): Nice to meet you too Empress. (We see Ash and friends having a nice chat with each other) “Another day you guys.” Ash tells his friends. “You said it Ashy boy.” Gary says. “You guys have ways to shine.” Leaf smiled. “My older sisters and I are always sensational.” Misty smiled. “If any Pokémon have injuries, leave it to me.” Brock smiled. “I can get inspiration with art.” Tracey says. “I’m ready to take the stage.” May smiled. “This isn’t a contest sis.” Max reminds her. “But I agree with her.” Dawn smiles. “As a regional champion, the enemy stands no chance against me.” Iris smiles. “The evaluation between you guys and your Pokémon are the best.” Cilan smiles. “To think when we 1st met, I was about to demonstrate my invention, but you told me that’s not fishing.” Clemont tells him. “But I agree with Cilan brother.” Bonnie smiled. “I’ll be sure to shine out there, even if I’m not in a contest or a showcase.” Serena smiles. “Misty and I will wash up the enemy.” Lana smiles. “I’m getting fired up! I’ll burn the enemy to a crisp, esp Viren!” Kiawe shouts. “It won’t matter what happens, I studied everything, and we can ensure victory.” Lillie smiles. “I’ll zap away the enemy with all I got.” Sophocles says. “I’ll sneak around and strike if I fight in the jungle.” Mallow smiles. Delia Ketchum comes to her son with a smile on her face, she’s in her current attire, plus she has her beautiful hair down as she’s not wearing her scrunchy, and she’s in her beautiful bare feet as she’s not wearing her high heels. Lusamime also comes to her daughter with a smile on her face, she’s in her current attire, and she’s in her beautiful bare feet as she’s not wearing high heels. “Good morning Ash, I hope you slept well.” Delia says with a bright smile. “I sure did Mom.” Ash smiles. "Good morning Lillie, I hope you slept well as well.” Lusamine says with a bright smile. “I sure did mother.” Lillie smiles. (We see Leo Akaba, Chancellor Sheppard, Principal MacKenzie, and Kagemaru all drinking coffee while eating breakfast) Leo Akaba: I should put in a request for Duel Academy (ARC-V) to serve more food just as this, and great coffee. Chancellor Sheppard: You said it, hey Crowler, get me some more coffee! Crowler: Yes Chancellor. (Crowler left to get Chancellor Sheppard more coffee) Principal MacKenzie: Man, I should have a cafeteria the size of a food court back at the American Duel Academy! Kagemaru: I’ll be sure to have something like that back at the Japanese Duel Academy. (We see Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba enjoying their breakfast) Seto Kaiba: I should have a cafeteria built like this one back in KaibaCorp. Declan: Exactly, I should have one like this back in Leo Corporation. (We see Mai, Blair, Misty, Rio, and Saya enjoying their breakfast as well) Mai: This is the best breakfast buffet I ever had in my life. Blair: I know, everyone of us here could go for 2nd‘s or 3rd’s. Misty: I haven’t had food like this since I was in France. Rio: As student council president, I should ask the principal that if we can have a cafeteria that serves a 7 Star all you can eat buffet. Saya: This is something we should’ve served when Duel Academy (ARC-V) invaded us, but all we served was soup. (We see Solomon Muto, Yugi’s mom, Kari Tsukumo, Haru Tsukumo, Kazuma Tsukumo, Mira Tsukumo, Vetrix, Dr. Faker, Skip Boyle, Henrietta Akaba, Yusho Sakaki, and Yoko Sakaki enjoying their breakfast and coffee as well) Solomon Muto: I feel younger already. Yugi’s mom: Sometimes I worry about you. Kari: That’s how I am with Yuma, though I’m more overprotective. Haru: Yuma can take care of himself dear. Kazuma: Exactly, you know he’s a legend. Mira: I’m so proud of him. Vetrix: You should be, he defeated me back in the World Duel Carnival. Dr. Faker: He freed me from Vector just after he defeated me. Skip: Now that’s what I call a blazing hot spirit. Henrietta: Just be lucky your daughter won‘t whack you this time. Yusho: Now that’s no way to speak to him. Yoko: I was glad when you returned my love. (We see Atem and Astral having a nice breakfast as well) Atem: I haven’t had food like this since my days as pharaoh, I was spirit trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle, when I was free, the Egyptian Gods went with me. Astral: Yuma can duel well without me by his side, I’m in possession of all 100 Number Cards, I even have all their Chaos and Shining Forms, esp all the forms of Utopia. (We see Yugi, Téa, Jaden, Alexis, Yusei, Akiza, Yuma, Tori, Yuya, and Zuzu all enjoying a nice breakfast as well, along with fruit punch and chocolate milk) Yugi: I wish they awarded me like this as I became King of Games. Téa: At least you and I have been to many parties together and served an all you can eat buffet. Jaden: Haven’t had food like this since I became a Pro League Champion. Alexis: You’ll always be my Champion, forever and ever. Yusei: I’ll be sure they sell great foods like this in all places I go to. Akiza: This fruit punch is great, it makes me feel like I can heal 1,000,000 people at once. Yuma: If I eat like this, I can take on every enemy without breaking a sweat, and even crush my sworn enemy Mr, Heartland. Tori: Just don‘t get carried away, you know how dangerous he is, our current mayor is more nicer. Yuya: I feel I have the energy to dueltain everyone in every era. Zuzu: If you do succeed, you would be too good of a dueltainer. Yusaku: This is the life, I’ve always spent my time fighting danger. Skye: I always told everyone to stay blue. (Yuya and Zuzu‘s counterparts appeared beside them) Yuri: I can even scare every Grunt out there, I used to scare all my old classmates. Celina: I’ll soon be having a piece of the action. Yugo: I’ll be sure to give it everything I got. Rin: I’ll leave everyone in the cold. Yuto: I was the top student at the Spade Branch, so I’ll be able to handle any enemy. Lulu: I’m way stronger now, so I’ll do fine out there when I get a chance. (We see the cast of Sailor Moon enjoying their breakfast) “I wish they served food like this back in Silver Millennium.” Serena Tsukino smiles. “You sure love to eat, don’t you mommy?” Rini asked as she smiles. “You know her, she has a big appetite.” Darien smiles. “Also she always hated studying, when we met, everyone found me cold and distant, but she didn’t.” Amy smiled. “Ever since she and I knew each other, we used to argue a lot, also everyone found me and outcast, but she didn’t.” Raye smiles. “But you 2 don’t argue anymore, when I met her, she wasn’t afraid to talk to me like everyone was when I transferred to Juban Middle School.” Lita smiles. “I always watched over you guys as Sailor V, then we met in person.” Mina smiles. (The outer Sailor Guardians are seen eating breakfast as well) “That was the best sleep I ever had.” Hotaru smiles. “We’re glad to be your adoptive family Hotaru.” Amara, Michelle, and Trista smiles. (We see Luna and Artemis with their daughter Diana) “This is the best food I ever had.” Diana smiles. “We love you Diana.” Both Luna and Artemis tell her. (We see the Sailor Starlights with their princess) “We promise to protect you in this war Princess Kakyuu.” Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten bows. “I’m honored ladies.” Princess Kakyuu smiles. (We see Sailor Galaxia with Chibi Chibi) “Good morning, did you have a nice sleep my little star seed?” Sailor Galaxia asked as she smiled. “Yes Sailor Galaxia, also you’re like a mother to me.” Chibi Chibi answered with a bright smile. (Gadget looks around and looks for something or someone) Gadget: Hey where's Joey and Tristan Chopper: Heard they were scouting the area for shadow grunts (meanwhile Joey, Tristan and Captain Wyvern and Tristan’s brigade droid Commander Bliss and their troops were scouting for enemy agents) Captain Wyvern: General no enemy readings in sight Joey: Keep searching. Tristan: They must be somewhere. (Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes) Tristan: What’s that rustling in the bushes? Joey: It’s probably a Shadow Grunt. (Both Joey and Tristan went near the bushes, suddenly a “Parasite Queen” popped out of the bushes) Joey and Tristan: ZOINKS!!! Parasite Queen: WHERE’S THE DUELTAINER, YUYA SAKAKI, HE DESTROYED MY LAB AND EXTERMINATED ALL MY PARASITES, HE’LL PAY WITH HIS LIFE!!! Joey and Tristan: LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!!! (Joey, Tristan, Wyvern, and Bliss all ran for their lives) (Meanwhile Back at HQ) Koga: Both Joey and Tristan should be back from their morning patrol (Everyone all welcomed Miki and Setsuna to the Time Brigade, suddenly both Joey and Tristan all bumped into everyone, as they all fell to the ground) Koga: Guys calm down, what’s wrong? Joey and Tristan: Oh you know, we’re just enjoying a nice run, getting some morning exercise, everything’s cool, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG, THERE’S A GIANT TALKING PARASITE CHASING AFTER US!!! Yuya: A giant talking parasite? Crow: Do you know that Parasite Yuya? Yuya: I think so, I need to be sure, what did this Parasite look like? Joey: It looked big and purple, had a long neck. Tristan: It looked all queen like. Yuya: I knew it. Finn: What is it? Yuya: Big, purple, long neck, Queen like, they’re all characteristics of Parasite Queen. Leo Akaba: That’s right, and there’s only one person I know who uses parasites for his experiments. (Suddenly The “Parasite Queen” appeared as Joey and Tristan screamed their hearts out) Parasite Queen: Hahahahaha, I finally found you, now answer me, I’ll ask this once and only once, where can I find the dueltainer, Yuya Sakaki, he’ll pay for destroying my home and my children, HE’LL PAY WITH HIS LIFE!!! Tristan: (scared) Better do what she’s saying man, for our sakes. Yuya: I would, if she’s really a queen. Joey and Tristan: What? Leo Akaba: That’s right, we know it’s you behind that mask Doktor, you might as well show yourself! (Parasite Queen began to shed itself as it revealed Yuya’s sworn enemy, The Doktor) Jean-Claude Magnum: Who’s the special guest villain Leo Akaba: Doktor, a mad scientist who used to work for me. Yuya: I should’ve known you’d be among Shade’s flunkies! The Doktor: That’s right, and once I take you down, my revenge will be complete! (The Doktor laughs evilly) Miyu: What’s this old man talking about? Yuya: Revenge? What did I do!? The Doktor: Don’t play dumb! I know you destroyed my lab back at Duel Academy (ARC-V), and I know it was you who destroyed my parasites! Yuya: You got it all wrong, I was being consumed! The Doktor: LIAR, I knew you somehow escaped my lab, after I got fired, I went to go pack my things, when I went to my lab, I screamed as it was in ruins, I began to act crazy! That’s when I realized, you did that as payback for what I did to those 4 felines! Yuya: You couldn’t duel me yourself, so you had Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu fight your own battles!? Saya: Zuzu, did that old man really do that to you and your counterparts? Zuzu: He did, he brainwashed us and turned us against Yuya and the others, the moment we were free, we were trapped inside test tubes, Yuya was there when we were brought to Leo Akaba’s throne room. (Rin, and Lulu’s ghosts appeared while shivered)) Celina, Rin, and Lulu: It’s true, we swear to god, it’s true! Zuzu: Celina and I had faith in Yuya, while Rin and Lulu had just met Yuya that time, but none of us knew that he already merged with Yuto. Shay: It’s not something he can just tell anyone. Zuzu: Did he tell you that? Shay: Yes, But he didn’t need to, because I already figured Yuto was inside him just before we went to New Domino City (ARC-V) Sylvio: I’m confused, who’s Yuto? Zuzu: Sylvio, remember the Masked Duelist who dueled you in my place? (Sylvio Thought for a second, then it hit him) Sylvio: Yeah, I remember. Zuzu: That was Yuto. Yuya: Yuto and I had merged since the night Yugo attacked him, he mistook him for Yuri, it was the night I learned there were other worlds, from both Yuto and Sora. The Doktor: I don’t care about all of that! All I care is to take you down, we’ll duel at the Domino Pier! “Wow this guy must really want you dead.” Emma smiled. “Oh you have no idea how dangerous of a villain he is, or I should say, what he’s capable of doing to any individual.” Yuya told her. Leo Akaba: Hold it Doktor, if you wanna Duel him, you’ll have to duel me too! The Doktor: Fine, I needed revenge on you for turning me into a card! “Go out and take this old man down! I bet he couldn’t even be in the movies!” Serena Tsukino shouts happily. “Neither could you.” Sammy says. “SHUT UP!!! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT MAN!!!” Serena Tsukino retorts. “But we do.” Molly tells her. “Is this the part where we should’ve kept our mouths shut instead of telling your daughter and your side of the family that we were selected to be in the movies and you weren’t? Oops, sorry princess, we couldn’t help it.” Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina apologize as they bow. “Serena that’s no way to talk to your brother.” Admiral Monica tells her. “You don’t know Sammy like I do, besides I was nice enough to bring him to the beach with me, my friends and my daughter.” Serena Tsukino smiles. “Although it was to keep unwanted attention away!“ Sammy retorts “Don’t be like that, Darien wasn’t around, and my friends and I needed someone to keep anyone who hits on us away, besides I remember you fell in love with Amy!” Serena Tsukino shouts as Sammy blushes. “Okay we’re not getting anywhere with this conversation! This is what Yuya did to my lab and my parasites!” The Doktor tells them. “I did no such thing!” Yuya retorts. “I agree, you must have the wrong person.” Ash agrees. “I’m with you there Ash, Yuya isn’t the type to destroy locations.” Aster agreed. “We don’t believe it either!” Everyone defends Yuya. “Then if you won’t believe me, then I’ll destroy all of you at the Domino Pier! I have forces there who are waiting to take you guys down! The Doktor informs as he leaves. “Yuya, whatever happens, please be safe, I’m worried that he might kill you.” Zuzu says with a worried look. “Not to worry Zuzu, I can easily defeat him, I won’t let him brainwash you and your counterparts again.” Yuya assures her. “I’m not the only one who’s worried, Celina, Rin, and Lulu are worried too.” Zuzu informs. “They won’t have to be, because once he’s defeated, he’ll be out of the way.” Yuya smiles. “Please be sure of it.” Zuzu smiles. “You see Sammy, you could learn a thing from them, or any couple.” Serena Tsukino tells her little brother. “I thought I had to learn from you and Darien.” Sammy tells her. “Keep that up, and I would be more worried if Zoisite sees you with Amy.” Serena Tsukino warns him. “Who’s he?” Sammy asked. “1 of Darien’s royal knights, and Amy’s lover.” Serena answered. “I won’t be worried about him, I can stand up for myself.” Sammy says proudly. “Then allow me to give you advice on how to get a girl!” Brock shouts happily. “How can you give advice on how to get a girl if you can’t even get one yourself?” Misty asked. “You know me as the ladies man.” Brock smiled. “You want me to kick you again!?” Verity asked threatening him. “Oh please do it Verity.” Misty commanded. “Haven’t you kicked him before?” Verity asked. “I usually pulled him by the ear.” Misty answered. “I did too.” Max says. “Although you learn from me.” Misty says. “His Toxicroak uses Poison Jab on him.” Forrest says. “Now that we gone through memory lane, it’s time to fight some bad guys, Yuya Sakaki and Leo Akaba, since you already have your task at the Domino Pier, I wish you 2 good luck.” Koga says. “I know his strengths and weaknesses, it should be easy to take him down.” Leo Akaba assures. “I have the support of my counterparts and the power of the 4 Dimension Dragons, we won’t lose.” Yuya assures him. The Doktor: I look forward to the duel (the Doktor leaves) Koga: Seems you And Leo have your mission for today Yuya: Don’t worry Koga we can handle it! Leo Akaba: Yes I know everything about that mad lunatic, we’ll take him down (Both Yuya and Leo Akaba left) Koga: Good Yuma, Kite I wanted to head to Zenova docks I hear they’re transporting but we don’t what it is could you go find out? Yuma: Sure thing! Kite: We’re on it! (Yuma and Kite leave to find a gunship) Koga: Delta take Finn, Shay, Sora, the Tyler sisters and Aster to the mines I fear that Laser may have restarted his Shadow Droid factory Grandmasters Yellow and Highzo will meet up with you soon Captain Delta: Yes sir we’ll do our best Koga: Shark, you and the other 6 emperors head the old Shadow barracks see what you can discover Shark: Leave it us! Yusei: What about us? Koga: Yusei, I want you to go with Rex Goodwin to the prison barracks not from the kingdom once you freed the inmates, then I need you to go to the carnival grounds and see what you three can uncover Yusei: Right sir Battle Beast: What about me along with Sergey and 227? Koga: Don’t worry BB I saved you three for last I heard rumours something in the undderwater of Zenova and I want to figure it out and 227 and Sergey I need you two to work together and look for something in an old shadow grunt HQ Sergey: Yes sir Officer 227: We won’t disappoint you Battle Beast: Me make you proud. Koga: Perfect, I’m counting on you to win, the rest of you will stay here with me. Everyone: Right! Koga: Emma, Faust I have also received word that someone from the Red Canyon Zone needs help Emma: I'm better off on my own, and besides, I'm not sure having this guy be my bodyguard is a good idea Faust: Watch your tongue miss Ghost Gal! I served Varis like a father figure when Master Kogami was in his coma Emma: Yeah, yeah Koga: Yusaku, Zack, go with them. Yusaku: Yes Master Koga. (Those who were assigned all went to their exact locations, while everyone else remained at HQ) Koga: Good luck and may the heart of the cards protect you all